


Between Two Jedi

by DraceDomino



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riyo's happy to get a chance to see her dear friend Ahsoka during a big trade conference, but she didn't expect that the Jedi Order would send Barriss Offee along as well. One night an innocent Riyo stumbles across an open bedroom door, finding the two up to some activities the Order would definitely not approve of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

Between Two Jedi  
-By Drace Domino

There was almost nothing about trade negotiations that Riyo Chuchi would consider fun. Mostly the role of a diplomat at such things was to sit on the sidelines while levels upon levels of merchant representatives argued with each other, only to step in when one of the financial experts pointed out a grand inadequacy that needed to be addressed. Ultimately it was a lot of sitting around watching people talk in a language Riyo was altogether unfamiliar with, yet at the same time her presence there was crucially important. Without the presence of a diplomat on both sides the Pantoran trade negotiations with the Outer Rim might entirely break down, and even worse, turn hostile. So as if not to be outdone by the presence of enormous boredom, danger was there to rear its ugly head. Danger for the economical stability of her people, and also danger for the woman and her team of advisors themselves.

And all for a proposed five percent tax increase on non-perishable food rations. Sometimes being a diplomat meant smiling through the most tedious of conditions, and in that very moment Riyo was stuck during one of them. She was seated in a shuttle descending to the surface of a small moon, where she and her team would meet not only with the representatives from the Outer Rim planets, but the protection that the Jedi Council had sent to watch over her. And as the shuttle descended past the gray hue of the moon’s thin atmosphere, Riyo had her chin resting in a palm, staring dimly out the window.

“...and so you see, if they were to be obstinate about reducing the tax to four quarters interest annually, we could counteroffer with a credit stipend at the beginning of every semi-quarter in the interest of fostering long term investment grow-”

Whatever the man sitting beside Riyo was talking about, she simply nodded from time to time to give the illusion that she was listening. She had people to translate the accountant’s words for her, to speak up and let her know if injustice was being done to her people. Because of that, the last half hour had been a particularly dull slog. The only thing that kept the sweet young woman the least bit excited about her trip was the presence of the Jedi, and the speculation of whom she might be placed into the protection of. From the very first day she had met her first Jedi, they had played an integral role in the life of the young diplomat. From being her protectors to her friends, she had found a source of inner strength and a confidence that she had previously not known before they entered her life. Like so many people in the galaxy, she owed quite a bit to the sages of the Force.

And on a personal note, she dearly hoped to see a close friend again.

When the shuttle landed and the various advisors and accountants piled out, Riyo lingered on the shuttle until it was entirely quiet. She took that moment of brief silence and savored it; drawing in a long breath and holding it prison behind her soft blue lips. She was dressed in her finest diplomat’s regalia; a complicated outfit that was more than just a little uncomfortable, yet had become the traditional garb of her people’s representatives. The hat was the worst part, and since no eyes were upon her the young woman moved her hands up, fidgeting with it. Her purple locks were bound underneath it in an uncomfortable fashion, wrapped into a complicated set of ponytail buns that frankly, she could’ve done without. As the young woman fidgeted in her seat one of her advisors finally stuck a head in, calling out for the young woman with a smile on his face.

“Senator Chuchi, ma’am.” He called out, looking down the shuttle’s length to the woman. “Your bodyguard is just outside. Shall I tell her to come in?”

“That won’t be necessary, Arlos, I’m coming!” Riyo could barely contain her smile as she stood up, though she did her best to maintain a level of professionalism. The fact that he had defined her bodyguard as a “her” was telling to Riyo, and her hopes were rising with every step she took out of the shuttle. Thrilled that she might once again see one of her dearest friends, the young diplomat stepped to the docking bay floor and stared directly at the figure before her. It was...perhaps the right size? It had been a while, and she couldn’t remember how much height her friend’s montrals added. The figure before her was standing with her back to the diplomat, and a long black hood had been pulled up over her head, obscuring nearly all of her. Though she couldn’t immediately identify the hooded figure as her dear friend, Riyo nonetheless called out in the hopes it was her.

“Ahsoka…?” Her voice was sweet and genuinely hopeful as she took a half-step forward. “Is that you?”

When the hooded figure finally turned around on a heel, Riyo’s heart sank a little. The familiar orange flesh of her dear friend wasn’t there; replaced instead by the smooth green with black tattoos of a Mirialan. Peaceful and kind features hid underneath the rim of the black hood, and the young woman gave Riyo a short bow from the waist as she spoke in a calm voice that only a Jedi could muster.

“Barriss Offee, Senator.” She introduced herself calmly. “I apologize if you were expecting someone else.”

“Barriss. Of course, Barriss, I know you, I’m sorry.” Riyo bowed her head a little, embarrassment flushing across her cheeks in the form of a faint purple hue. It set nicely against her blue features, and her apologetic gaze towards the green-skinned woman accented her timid response. “We’ve met a few times at various functions. It is wonderful to see you again.” And in truth, it wasn’t a lie. She was certainly disappointed that the woman standing before her wasn’t her friend Ahsoka Tano, but Barriss was a pleasant woman in her own right. In the few instances that Riyo had a chance to speak with her Barriss had always struck her as thoughtful and reserved; a stark contrast to Ahsoka’s often energetic and forceful presence. And while Barriss might not have been the injection of fun that the conference desperately needed, she would still make for a wonderful bit of cultured conversation that wasn’t centered around interstellar trade law.

“I will keep you safe, Senator.” Barriss explained calmly with another soft smile, her dark eyes dancing across the other woman’s face. As if on cue, suddenly her expression changed. Her brow bent inward in shock and she gazed to just behind Senator Chuchi, one of her hands moving towards the edge of her lightsaber. It was enough to force Chuchi to give a gasp of short surprise, reading the Jedi’s look of awareness and spinning on a heel.

But by the time she read Barriss’ response and turned around to face the impending danger, it was already far, far too late.

“C’mere you!” A tiny form moved up on Riyo, after slinking out from behind the shuttle. Familiar arms moved to embrace the Senator, and with a sudden gasp Riyo realized she had been played the fool in the most delightful of fashions. Suddenly the blue-skinned woman began to laugh delightfully, and she allowed her arms to close around Ahsoka Tano in turn.

“Hello, Ahsoka.” She laughed, and pulled back after the briefest of hugs. Though the two women couldn’t quite hide the enthusiasm for their friendship, they were still being closely monitored after all. Anything more than the familiar greeting between close political acquaintances could send a highly improper message. As a result, Riyo stepped back and gazed at her friend, looking her over once with a smile. The same Ahsoka. A kind smile and twin sabers hanging from her hips, and a cocky slant to her gait. It was good to see her in one piece; you never knew with Jedi. They led a dangerous life, and were afforded so very few luxuries.

“My apologies for taking part in the deceit.” Barriss Offee finally spoke up, moving to stand beside the other Jedi. She gestured towards the grinning Ahsoka, and explained in a very short and simple fashion. “...she insisted.”

Riyo just grinned, the largest she had done so since the conference was announced. With Ahsoka and Barriss there to protect her and keep her company, she just knew the whole boring slog would go by as fast as a hyperdrive.

 

...she was wrong. So very, very wrong. While it had been a wonderful distraction to see Ahsoka and Barriss that afternoon, for the next two full days poor Riyo had been stuck in some of the dullest hours of her life. Financial assessments and tariff disputes, investment inquiries and currency exchange reform. For two days the young Pantoran woman sat listening to it all for hours upon hours without end, occasionally having the technical jargon translated for her but mostly remaining there as a figurehead. To say that the senator was underused during those few days was a great understatement, and though the trade agreement was certainly important it was hardly what one could quantify as a proper use of her skills. After all, she was one of the youngest senators her people had ever appointed, and even at that young age her diplomatic skills had been enough to put older members of her government to shame. And there she was, sitting on her rear and fighting the urge to fall asleep for two days straight, her talents effectively wasted.

To make matters worse, both Barriss and Ahsoka had been forced to remain close at hand, enduring that trial alongside her. The two Jedi were patient by nature; even the otherwise impulsive Ahsoka had the ability to enter her own mind for long periods of time, resisting tedium while still maintaining a level of awareness. Not a single word of complaint was heard from either of the two women throughout the entire proceedings, though from time to time Riyo would allow her eyes to draw towards one of their faces and find the faintest hint of a friendly smile. They knew the troubles she was going through, and shared in her frustration. And that, in many ways, was enough to keep her going.

It was at the conclusion of the two day conference that Riyo had decided to break regulation, and visit with her bodyguards as the friends that they were. Both Ahsoka and Barriss had stayed with her throughout it all, and since the next morning they would once again be parting ways it seemed only fitting to send them off with at least a few hours of kind conversation and warm exchanges. As a result, once everyone had all retired to their respective rooms at the moon’s station for the evening, Riyo snuck out to drop in on the pair for a visit. She had to do so late in the evening, under the cover of darkness, when there weren’t others roaming the halls and most of the merchants and traders had long since gone to sleep. With the station quiet as space itself the young Pantoran woman crept idly through the halls, making a beeline for the room that her dear friend and the other Jedi Knight shared.

She was dressed quite casually that night, a stark contrast from the regalia that she so often had to wear when representing her people. There was no uncomfortable hat or fanciful robes, simply the warm feel of a pair of long pajamas and the dance of her light purple hair hanging down along the back of her head. It felt good to let it out of the buns; the two sides of her hair hanging in loose-fitting pigtails that bounced idly against her shoulders with each and every barefoot step. Her pajamas were conservative in how they covered their owner; long sleeves and long pants, all quite warm to slumber in even on the coldest of nights. They weren’t particularly attractive or sexy, but after all, she was just visiting her friends. Why would she care about such a thing at a time like that?

The young Senator managed to creep her way undetected into a long, dark hallway leading towards the room where the two Jedi had been placed. The door had been left open a crack, and a thin shaft of light from inside was enough to tell Riyo that they had not yet gone to bed. With hope rising in her chest that she might share in laughter and stories with her friends, the young woman practically dashed over to the door, eagerness present in every step. It wasn’t until she nearly reached the edge of that shaft of light, with her hand already bound in a loose fist ready to knock, that a sudden sound was enough to bring her to a sudden halt.

“That’s it, Ahsoka. You love the way I taste, don’t you?” The sound of Barriss’ voice was enough to shock Riyo to silence, suddenly freezing just as she neared the door. At first she wasn’t entirely sure that she had heard the voice correctly, but no sooner did she speculate did Ahsoka’s voice reply. It was muffled and sounded almost sloppy, for reasons that the senator was soon to discover.

“Delicious!” Ahsoka’s voice was chipper and joyful, though there was a hint of something else behind it. Something lewd, and something altogether unbecoming for a Jedi. “I’ve wanted to do this all day…”

Riyo knew before she even peeked in the room just what was going on; you didn’t become a senator by being completely oblivious to other people’s actions. Still, as she let her body press against the nearby wall she found curiosity simply devouring her, taking large chunks of her resolve with every single bite. Though she didn’t hear any more spoken words from the room there was a slow sound of rolling moans in the same tone as Barriss’ voice, and it only made Riyo’s curiosity grow. Unable to resist the urge to take at least the smallest of peeks, she dipped her head towards the edge of the door, keeping her body low and only glimpsing briefly through the open crack.

What she saw shocked her, and she very nearly cried out in surprise. She could tell from their words that whatever was going on in the room was intimate in nature, but she hadn’t expected the alluring scene that waited for her eyes to take in. Two naked bodies; one slender and orange and the other shorter and green, were stretched out on top of one of the two beds their room had come equipped with. The green-skinned woman, completely bare and showcasing her lovely figure and short black hair, was resting on her hands and knees squarely on the mattress. Her eyes were closed and she was rolling her hips slowly back and forth, grinding them lightly across their current place of focus: Ahsoka Tano’s mouth. The orange-skinned Togruta was laying flat on the bed with her head squarely underneath Barriss’ sex, two of her arms looped around her lover’s thighs while her exposed lower half simply stretched out towards the end of the bed. Her lekku were hanging casually across her pert but beautiful breasts, and in that very moment her montrals were completely hidden, pressed underneath a green belly that couldn’t help but wiggle around in delight thanks to its current situation.

Riyo had only meant to take a short glimpse, but the second she saw what was going on, she knew she wouldn’t be able to pull herself away. Her senses were practically overwhelmed as she saw the two naked going with their bedroom lights on, the room easily bright enough to see...well...everything. The sway of the Mirialan’s hips, the way Ahsoka’s hands drifted up to appreciatively caress her lover’s rear, and the long two-body stretch of naked flesh sprawled out along an otherwise uncomfortable bed. Riyo’s throat went tight as she saw it, and so many things flowed into her mind.

There was no doubt about it; what she was witnessing just then was one of the biggest violations a Jedi could make. Engaging in pleasures of the flesh, let alone with another one of their order? From what little Riyo had been told, it was always a recipe for disaster. There was something wildly taboo about what Riyo witnessed there, watching as two friends enjoyed each other in a wonderfully sensual fashion. Barriss’ hips were rolling slowly back and forth as Ahsoka continued to contently lick her, their motions very gradual and steady. The sound of whimpers and moans filled the air but the caresses and presses shared between the two were very kind and gentle, from the light brushing of the Mirialan’s fingers along a single montral, to how Ahsoka squeezed on the sides of her lover’s rear juuuuust tight enough to make her murmur in excitement. Riyo practically trembled, at that point only barely aware of the effect it was having on her own sensitive, tender frame.

“So much more fun when the Order isn’t breathing down our neck, isn’t it?” Barriss dared to offer the question to her lover, just as she bucked her hips forward against her mouth. Though Ahsoka didn’t respond, Riyo could only assume it was because her mouth was otherwise busy instead of any sort of defiance. With those words it drove home proof to Riyo that the two women were fully aware of the taboo of what they were doing, and how they were so ready and eager to take advantage of being on some remote moon away from the gaze of their masters. After a few more long, sweet moments of Barriss gently riding the Togruta’s face, she finally pulled one of her thighs up, whispering to her yet again. “Over the edge of the bed, love. You know what’s coming.”

Riyo watched, her eyes wide and transfixed as Ahsoka did as she was told without a second’s worth of hesitation. The naked, orange-skinned doll slid her slender and athletic frame around on the bed, rolling to lay flat on her belly across most of it, but hooking her lap against the corner. The end result pushed her rear up and offered her sex, her feet planted firmly on the floor as she presented. And while she pulled herself into that tantalizing position the Mirialan woman was far from docile; her attentions turning to a toy that Riyo’s eyes went even wider upon seeing.

Barriss’ ringers wrapped around the base of a thick toy that now sat strapped about her waist, several inches in length and with the same relative girth of a well-endowed man. From what Riyo could see in the distance it was even sculpted to emulate the shape of one, effectively letting Barriss offer the same level of enjoyment. The Mirialan woman moved to take her place just behind young Ahsoka, and as her hands moved to lower against the slope of the Togruta’s rear, she whispered to her in the same surprisingly tender fashion.

“...I love you, dear. Damned if I’ll let them tell me otherwise.” It was a downright dangerous sentiment for a Jedi and both women knew it, though it didn’t stop Barriss from finally pushing her way inside. Riyo watched from the sidelines, her throat tight as she saw the Mirialan push herself down to the Togruta’s depths, squeezing her toy inside of Ahsoka’s tight slit until she finally pressed her lap to that tight, orange rear. Once she was fully inside and Ahsoka could relish in the sensation, the receiving Jedi glanced behind her with a blush across her cheeks.

“You too, Barris.” Her whisper was short and sweet, hardly poetic, but still staggeringly uncommon for one of her Order. She pressed her hips back, and spoke up again as she invited her lover to claim her. “Hurry; I still want to sneak over and spend some time with Riyo!”

The mention of her name sent a shudder through the Pantoran girl waiting in the wings. In the few seconds that followed the senator could scarcely believe the state she had been left in, her eyes absolutely transfixed and her body a tightly coiled ball of arousal. She watched in shameless voyeurism as the two women started to make love, studying every inch of Barriss’ impressive form as she drove back and forth, claiming little Ahsoka with every last strike. The senator could feel her arousal rising by leaps and bounds with nearly every breath, relishing not only in the taboo nature of the two Jedi joined in such a fashion but by her own indecent behavior at watching them. It was easily the most exciting thing she had done that week, or for her reckoning, ever. Peeping on a pair of gorgeous young Jedi entwined in such an affair? She’d feel guilty about it, if she could even hope to think through the haze of aroused wonderment.

She was so entranced that Riyo’s conscious mind didn’t even realize what her body had been doing. The tight press of her waistband against her own wrist came as a bit of a surprise, and she gazed briefly down at her lap to notice a bulge in the front of her pajamas, thanks purely to her own hand stuffed straight down the front. Her fingers were working swiftly already, petting and stroking along well-slickened folds, teasing her sex in a helpless admission of how much she lustfully envied the two women. As Barriss pushed the toy deeply in and out of Ahsoka the Pantoran on the sidelines slid two fingers inside of her own slit, and somewhere deep inside of her she savored that feeling of jealousy for both women. What she wouldn’t give in that moment, to be on literally either side of that equation. To be bent and claimed as Barriss Offee’s lover, or to have the privilege of making Ahsoka Tano moan just like that.

She watched in utter fascination as it continued, her fingers squeezed by her folds and her excitement building more and more. She desperately wanted to draw closer and closer, perhaps even get just close enough that she could draw in the scent of the two joined women, but she knew to even touch the half-opened door would be enough to give away her position. These two women were Jedi and she was but a senator; she likely would’ve already been noticed had the two not been so completely engaged with one another. As it was, Riyo simply had to make due with watching green and orange flesh clap together with joyful strikes, and listen to the sound of flesh slapping on flesh with each and every instant.

She could barely contain how desperately envious she was of them, and it was amidst that yearning that she continued to tease herself. Higher and higher she felt her own passions build on the very edges of her fingers, and she could feel her peak coming tantalizingly near. Just a little further...just a few more seconds...then she could try to clear her head, to hopefully sneak back down the hall and leave her friends oblivious that she had ever witnessed their affair. It was just when the young woman was on the thin edge of her climax that it was suddenly snatched from her, stolen by shock and outright fear.

“Did you require anything, Senator Chuchi?” Barriss’ voice slipped into the room, spoken by the dark-haired young woman holding Ahsoka’s hips. As the Mirialan slowed her pace to finally stop, she kept her toy deep inside of Ahsoka’s slit and merely let her contend with it. While the Togruta woman laid naked and breathing heavily, Barriss simply turned her head over her shoulder, gazing at the nearby, opened door. “You’ve been so polite, waiting at the door this whole time. We’ll be with you shortly.”

Riyo’s body suddenly felt desperately hot, sweat lining her brow as Barriss not just addressed her, but made full eye contact. Riyo would’ve yanked her hand from the front of her pajama bottoms and tried to explain away her presence, but it was very clear from Barriss’ gaze that she had fully been caught catching the pair of them. There wasn’t anything she could say to explain away her snooping and spying, and she felt her throat go dry even as her wet fingers were still squeezed by her slit. She simply remained in her place, half-crouched and fingering herself, her orgasm stolen from her fingertips but still hiding nearby inside of her.

“B...Barriss, Ahso...Ahsoka, I…” All of her years of training, all of the diplomatic lessons she had ever taken couldn’t prepare her for that moment. In the face of two naked Jedi with their eyes trained on her own slender blue form, she was utterly and completely speechless. Thankfully, words weren’t what Barriss Offee wanted from her just then.

“Come in.” She gestured with her head, smiling in a kind fashion to the Pantoran woman. Her hips slowly rolled in a wide circle, dragging the toy across all of Ahsoka’s walls and making her moan in slow delight. “You can join us if you like. Isn’t that right, Ahsoka?”

“Mmhmm.” Ahsoka’s voice practically purred into the room, and she rose one of her hands from gripping the sheets up to gesture towards her dear friend. With a hooked finger she motioned for Riyo to draw near, a simple gesture that left the senator trembling right where she stood. Ahsoka’s voice didn’t help the blue woman’s nervousness much; there was something inherently staggering in the most erotic of fashions to hear Ahsoka say the next few words. Words that Riyo Chuchi would remember for the rest of her days. “Come make love to us, Senator? I was hoping you’d get a chance to join.”

There was an invitation in the air from both women, a request for the senator to step into the room and throw herself into their madness. Somewhere, deep down, the tiniest part of the Pantoran told her to decline. That their fun was already taboo enough, and that the presence of a senator would only make things even worse. What would everyone say if two Jedi were caught naked with a member of the senate? The scandal would be outrageous, and it’d likely even do harm to the entire organization’s reputation. That tiny part of Barriss told her to reject their offer, to turn on a heel in righteous indignation and keep her dignity and her virginity close to her chest.

A much, much larger part of her told her that it would be okay if she only closed the door behind her.

Barriss and Ahsoka both smirked as the click of the handle fell into place, and that shaft of light in the hallway disappeared completely.

 

Those soft, expensive pajamas weren’t going to do anyone any good rolled up on the floor, but there they sat. The final piece of them had just landed on the floor, thrown by the nervous fingers of Riyo Chuchi as she started to get comfortable on the bed. She was remarkably shy despite the situation, and even as she sat there totally bare she couldn’t help but let a single hand drift down, trying to hide the image of her thin, blue sit. She had a delightful young body; slender but with pleasant curves along her hips and her breasts, and her purple-pink hair framed her cheeks quite well in the dual pigtails hanging down her head. The added touch of blue to the bed was a nice addition to the orange and the green, the latter two both standing nearby to take in the sight of their friend. Barriss had pulled out of Ahsoka for the time being, though the toy was still glistening with the Togruta’s arousal as the two women stood shoulder-to-shoulder, their gaze utterly transfixed on the new participant in their bedroom. After exchanging brief glances, Barriss finally spoke up, letting her eyes trace over those faintly blushing blue cheeks, watching the gentle purple arise there.

“Don’t be nervous, Riyo.” She offered calmly, smiling to the senator. “I know we don’t know each other as well as you and Ahsoka, but we will after tonight. And we’re going to have a lot of fun.”

“That’s for sure.” Ahsoka smiled wide, beaming as she leaned forward on the bed. With one of her bare knees pressed to the mattress she quickly leaned over, drawing in closer to her friend. She moved a hand up, and as orange fingers teased a shivering line across a smooth blue shoulder, the Togruta Jedi spoke up in a voice that was simply adorable in its tenderness. “Riyo? Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Riyo’s body tensed up at the offer, goosebumps coming to line her blue flesh as it was asked. Given the fact she was utterly naked before the two women it seemed like a bit of a silly question, but Riyo couldn’t deny just how it made her blush or squirm, or how the thought of granting Ahsoka’s request excited her. She couldn’t speak just then but a gentle nod gave Ahsoka permission, something the Togruta woman moved to take advantage of merely seconds after. The orange fingers creeping across Riyo’s shoulder moved to slide naturally into her light purple hair, and once they were there the young Jedi pressed inward, drawing her mouth to lay lips across her old friend’s.

Barriss simply watched, a content smile on her stoic features as her lover kissed their mutual friend, slowly and sweetly at first. Orange and blue breasts squeezed together as the two slender girls drew close, and Ahsoka positioned herself so that she practically mounted one of the knees that Riyo was resting on. With her slit pressed to Riyo’s knee Ahsoka turned her head to kiss her friend longingly, a slow breath drawn in as she offered herself. For her part, Riyo was still staggering to catch pace with what was happening, and for the first few seconds of the kiss she was completely staggered and stunned. There was a lot to process. The touch of her bare breasts to Ahsoka’s, the feel of the Jedi’s hands on her hair and her waist, the utterly scandalous wet warmth of her slit atop her knee...and that all paled in comparison to Ahsoka’s lips. Her lips and her tongue were upon Riyo Chuchi that night, and the senator was trembling as she drew in long tastes of her dear friend, kissing her in timid but nonetheless appreciative delight.

Though it took Riyo a moment to get started, before long her hand pulled away from the sculpt of her delicate slit, moving to embrace Ahsoka in turn. Their eyes were closed and they continued to kiss in great affection and sweetness, and as they did so those blue fingers teased along the parts of Ahsoka she had so often found herself appreciating from afar. That wonderfully smooth and flat belly, so often exposed by Ahsoka’s revealing outfit but never there for her to touch until that very moment. One of her montrals leading down to her leku, a contact that was so intimate and arousing that Ahsoka openly groaned into the kiss, tightening her thighs to squeeze her friend’s knee. And most appreciatively of all down the slender slope of the young woman’s spine, tracing her entire length as if she still couldn’t believe it was real.

In that moment, the virgin Pantoran couldn’t be happier. At least that was what she thought.

Her joy was doubled as she felt an equally warm body squeeze against her from behind, pressing tight against her shoulders and her back and wrapping her arms around her waist. The kiss was broken just long enough for Riyo to openly moan; a thin thread of spit connecting her lips to Ahsoka’s as the third woman joined the fray. Barriss’ body was pressed tight to Riyo’s own, and as the Mirialan woman moved to nibble her lips gently against the side of Riyo’s ear, she allowed her hand to squeeze in between the tight seam of her belly as it was pushed to Ahsoka’s. Clever green fingers crept down lower and lower to cover that same secluded area that Riyo had just recently hid, though her intentions were far from keeping such a sensitive spot a secret.

“More, Riyo...kiss me more…” Ahsoka’s voice was gentle and almost submissive in how hungry she was, practically begging for a taste of the blue girl’s lips yet again. Unable to deny her friend anything at all, least of which such a tantalizing request, Riyo’s head turned to join Ahsoka’s in a sensitive and intimate kiss. Tongues once more danced and the two woman groaned in delight, and for Riyo’s part that groan increased in intensity as those green fingers finally found their mark.

“There she is.” Barriss whispered, her breath cascading down Riyo’s throat as her fingers slipped inside. She only used two slender digits in that moment, and she was particularly tender and careful about it, recognizing their friend as a virgin. As she slid her digits within she pulled her thumb forward, teasing back and forth over Riyo’s hooded folds as she whispered again in eager delight. “So wet. I’m glad I sensed you out in the hall, it would’ve been a shame for you to sneak back to your room like this.” A shame indeed. No matter how the rest of the evening went Riyo was ludicrously happy, her naked body alive with excitement and feeling more appreciated than she had ever been before. By all estimations, things were going to get even better.

Riyo’s body started to act of its own volition, her hips gently rolling back and forth as she was fingered by the Mirialan. Everything in that moment was almost overwhelming to the virgin’s senses, from the fingers inside of her to the press of two naked bodies sandwiching her own, to the wonderful kiss shared with one of her closest friends. The last part of that equation was stolen away from her; however, thanks to a gentle pull at the back of her purple hair, prying her mouth away from Ahsoka’s.

“Don’t be greedy, Ahsoka.” Barriss’ voice was softly condemning and spoken with a smile, and she continued to tug Riyo’s hair until the Pantoran woman’s head was facing her own. The green-skinned Jedi liked her lips briefly, whispering only a split second before she replaced the position she pulled from her lover. “I want plenty of tastes of her, too.”

Though Riyo didn’t know Barriss as well as Ahsoka that was clearly going to change, and in that moment the senator’s mouth felt the burning heat of the Mirialan’s kiss, heavy and hungry and with nothing held back. Ahsoka’s kiss had been passionate but friendly; her tongue curious and gentle and her affections fairly light. It was clear to Riyo in that moment that Barriss truly was the one that called many of the shots between the two of them, offering her sheer presence and force of will into that hungry kiss. She didn’t seek out Riyo’s tongue to play so much as conquer it, and the blue-skinned woman was left trembling in the wake of the other’s passions. All the while, as her mouth was claimed by the green Jedi, Riyo’s body was treated to a litany of wonderful affections. The fingers in her slit were being squeezed in subconscious waves as arousal flowed in and out of her, and she could even feel the slickened length of Barriss’ toy pressed against the small of her back, as if aching for someplace new to go. The most intimate attentions; however, came from none other than Ahsoka herself.

The Togruta woman had been fully grinding herself against Riyo’s knee for some time now, rubbing up and down and smearing her nectar across that smooth blue leg. Her excitement was building and she was utterly unconcerned with hiding it, so much so that when the kiss was stolen from her she chose not to whimper or whine so much as throw her mouth in against the side of Riyo’s throat. There she suckled and licked and nibbled in lewd delight, and her hands moved overjoyed across the figure of her two naked lovers. While she continued to grind she teased a palm across one of Riyo’s blue breasts, squeezing it gently before letting her fingers dance forward, reading for one of Barriss’. Two nice handfuls later and Ahsoka was grinding a little faster, her knees pressed hard to the mattress and the line of nectar of Riyo’s leg growing. The most stunning moment for the Pantoran senator; however, came as those orange fingers lowered to join those of her partner’s.

“...let me touch, too…” She whispered, and as Barriss kept two fingers gently rolling in and out of Riyo, Ahsoka pressed her palm flat atop her lover’s and stretched in a third. Her middle finger slid into the tight blue passage offered to her, just underneath Barriss’ pair of digits. The tight seam of Riyo’s slit was almost instantly noticeable, and Ahsoka kissed a little harder on the girl’s throat as she felt her instinctively clench around the new intruder. Her friend was tight and wonderfully virginal; making the importance of the moment all the greater. It wasn’t just about three young women having fun away from the eyes of the Jedi Order, it was about giving Riyo a wonderful first night that she’d always remember.

Barriss’ tongue continued to roll hard against Riyo’s, tasting her long and deep up until the Pantoran broke it long enough to give an aroused cry. The press of Ahsoka’s finger within her folds as well was nearly too much to take, and she was left crying out in lewd admission of her joy, her cheeks tinting light purple as she did so. Barriss just beamed wide, and with some of the other girl’s spit still clinging to her lips, gazed towards Ahsoka with a whisper of hungry delight.

She said nothing, but Ahsoka could read her intent well enough. The two women drew near to kiss each other intimately and lovingly, doing so mere centimeters before Riyo’s lips. It was practically an invitation for the third woman to join in, a prize dangled so wonderfully within her reach. While her hips rolled to meet three digits lewdly enjoying her slit and her knee was continued to be ground on by the sexy Togruta woman, Riyo simply smiled as she drew in, ready to drink of the kiss and fully give in to their madness.

The three women openly kissed together; Ahsoka and Barriss’ lips parting to welcome the new addition to their lovemaking. As each one pressed in close with eyes closed and lips open, their tongues danced an elaborate swim against each other, sharing a flavor that could only be formed by merging the three of them together. It was heated and wild in that moment, Riyo’s body still sealed between two wonderfully naked feminine forms, her hips still riding back and forth on digits absolutely determined to draw out her nectar. And as she shared that wet kiss between the other two women, it seemed like they would do just that.

It was Ahsoka that came first, much to the surprise of the other two. Her gyrations across Riyo’s knee had excited her more than either of the other two had anticipated, and amidst their threeway kiss she suddenly gave a sharp cry as her orgasm struck her. Those orange thighs tightened hard on Riyo’s leg as she started to peak, her finger driving deeper within the young woman’s slit and stirring against the other two. Her voice was exciting and joyful as she found her release, and by the very end of it Riyo was left trembling at the feel of her friend’s hot runoff across her leg. Though they continued to kiss between all three of them Riyo spared Ahsoka a brief moment of alone time; snatching her lips and kissing her in sealed fashion for an instant, savoring the warmth and intimacy as Barriss lewdly licked across their closed lips.

It was that intimacy and affection from both women that drew Riyo Chuchi to her peak not long after, her hips driving forward harder and harder as it inched close at hand. Her hole tightened around three digits pressed deep within her as she started to cry out in bliss, her muscles tightening before going into a series of spasms that left her almost completely overwhelmed and exhausted. The young senator’s voice rose delightfully into the air of the dark room on the moon base, and it was joined in only by the desperately aroused and heated gasps of the other two. They delighted in feeling Riyo squeeze around their joined digits, and when it had finally ended they both pulled their fingers free, moving them to each other.

Riyo watched in utter delight and fascination, her gaze half-glazed from her recent climax as she studied the pair. Ahsoka’s middle finger was securely trapped between Barriss’ lips, being licked and suckled clean of Pantoran nectar in the aftermath of her climax. Similarly, Ahsoka had two of her lover’s fingers within her own mouth, made to slurp and suckle them pure once more. All the while the other two women remained close at hand on Riyo’s body, squeezing her hard from both sides and keeping her trapped in a slender prison of flesh. Once fingers were cleaned and the three were able to talk once more, Barriss leaned in and offered a gentle whisper to the edge of Riyo’s ear.

“Can you stand up for us?” She whispered, fondly. “Have the strength to do so?” After all, she wouldn’t of been a very good Jedi if she didn’t check for her friend’s strength. Riyo just nodded though a curious look was raised upon her brow, as if she didn’t fully understand why she, or anyone for that matter, would ever want to leave from being trapped in between the other two women. Still...they hadn’t led her wrong yet, and it was with a racing heart that Riyo pushed her hands to the shoulders of both women, starting to drag herself to her feet. As she moved Barriss offered her another hushed whisper, just as she moved in to nip a kiss at the back of Riyo’s thigh. “Turn around when you’re up. Face me, dear.”

Riyo did as she was told, though it was terribly difficult to leave the current comfort she was wrapped in. When she had finally moved to her full height, balancing precariously on the bed, she started to turn so that her front would draw near Barriss’ mouth and her rear would be offered to Ahsoka. Still young and fairly inexperienced, the senator didn’t realize quite what she was in for until Barriss spoke up once more.

“Here you go, Ahsoka.” She smiled wide, and her hands reached out to grab either side of Riyo’s rear. She pulled at the sides of her blue cheeks, drawing a whimper from the young woman as she suddenly moved her hands down, bracing them to Barriss’ shoulders. With that tiny, navy-colored pucker offered to the Togruta woman, Barriss only grinned wider as she whispered anew. “It’s all yours.”

“W...you’re going to...there…?” Riyo’s head was already spinning merely from the suggestion of what was to happen, but when Ahsoka smiled and pulled her head forward the young woman could barely stand it. Were it not for Ahsoka’s hands on her legs to help her keep steady she likely would've tumbled over right then and there, unable to cope with the unique and pleasurable experience of hanging a tongue word idly back and forth over her rear. Riyo trembled, her hands tightening on the green flesh of the Mirialan as Ahsoka teased back and forth over her pucker with her tongue, licking and flicking and giving the young woman plenty to think about. Noticing just how stunned poor Riyo was at this recent turn of events, Barriss gazed up at the pretty senator and smiled with kindness in her mysterious yet seductive eyes.

“Just enjoy yourself, senator.” She smiled, releasing the sides of Riyo’s rear so she could assist Ahsoka in holding her up. “We are here to serve you, after all.” Whether as bodyguards or in a much more intimate fashion, it seemed like both Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano were taking that vow to heart. Barriss grinned as she finally drew her own head forward, her tongue meeting against the slickened hood of the Pantoran woman, drawing in the flavor she had just recently licked from Ahsoka’s fingertip. It tasted better from the source, she had to admit that much. As Barriss licked and teased her tongue in wiggling waves back and forth over dark blue folds, Ahsoka continued to work the other end, giving Riyo two tongues to lose her senses against. The young woman’s knees had already gone weak and she fully relied on the Jedi to keep her up, her own hands merely desperately clinging to Barriss with an ever-weakening grip. Her head was swimming and pleasure was rolling through her that she never even had imagined, and with every dancing flick of the two women’s tongues another wash of joy came over her. Her blue skin had goosebumps and her brow was lined with sweat, and nearly every breath she drew was taken in through a heavy, aroused shudder.

“Y...You’re both...on my...and my…” Riyo’s inexperience showed in her timid suggestions, but it only made the moment more exciting for the others. While they licked and serviced the virgin with their curious and clever mouths, Barriss just smiled and drew in several long, deep breaths of the girl’s arousal. Riyo was a sensitive woman and so very tender in the bedroom, and the Mirialan Jedi had been thrilled at her addition. As she and Ahsoka worked in perfect tandem against Riyo’s nethers and rear, one of her hands started to draw forward, leaving the girl’s leg for a different destination. With her palm going flat against the very front of Ahsoka’s pelvis, she let a thumb slip down, teasing back and forth over the young woman’s hood.

“Ahh…!” Ahsoka cried out as she was fondled, her scream sending a little vibration against Riyo’s pucker. She tightened her hold on the senator’s legs as the joy ran through her, and she even murmured in a pathetic voice as she continued to do her best to work the third member’s hole. “B...Barriss, I can’t concentrate, I...ahh…” She was still sensitive after her most recent peak, her sex raw and exposed and glistening with delight. It was enough to make Barriss give an aroused purr, but not enough to force her mouth to peel away from Riyo’s delicious blue slit. Ahsoka would just have to cope with the thumb against her hood, because Riyo was far, far too busy to debate with her in that moment.

It had struck Riyo at one point that Barriss seemed to be the one in charge in the bedroom, both the most confident and the most capable in doing such lewd and illicit things. Ahsoka was clearly an enthusiastic participant, as evidenced by the Togruta’s tongue peppering back and forth across her rear, but it had been Barriss that offered it to her. The level of control the green Jedi had between the three of them was subtle and understated; she was by no means a harsh or domineering figure, but rather a force that said “I know what’s best here, and I’ll make us all happy.” Riyo, for her part, certainly didn’t have any experience, and Ahsoka seemed quite happy with the system. It made it difficult to resist any of Barriss’ motions, and as Riyo’s hips rode back and forth in between the two women’s mouths, she couldn’t deny that the Mirialan knew exactly what she was doing. Every taste of her blue slit made Riyo gasp a little louder and heavier, and she could hear from her backside the things she was doing to Ahsoka. With relative ease Barriss was keeping both young women on the very edge of their highest arousal, and they were both wet and desperate to do anything she told them.

Thankfully, Barriss didn’t ask for much. Only their pleasure.

Riyo started to roll her hips a little faster, her knees still aching and her thighs burning from strain, but her passions giving her a renewed form of energy. She bounced herself in between a savoring suckle at her blue slit and an eager press of Ahsoka’s tongue on her rear, both sensations enormously pleasant and practically staggering in their presence. When Riyo couldn’t decide which of them she liked more, the young woman did something that was rather forward for her. Though she had been timid and accommodating up until that point for the first time Riyo’s hands flowed down with something close to a demand, each one palming behind the head of one of the two women servicing her. With a cry of delight she pulled them both in, pressing Barriss and Ahsoka’s mouths against her body as she screamed in unmitigated delight. Her sweet voice carried through the room as one hand took a tight fistful of black hair and the other pressed against a montral, keeping the other two deep against her sensitive points. Neither Ahsoka nor Barriss resisted in the slightest, and each one renewed their hungry licking in order to aide in their new lover’s peak.

Waves and waves of glorious warmth flooded over Riyo as she came for the second time that evening, and this time it was even harder than the first. Her knees didn’t last much longer before giving way completely, and she started to fall down to the floor from her perched and elevated position. It was the benefit of having a pair of Jedi lovers that she could let her muscles fail her so, for she barely made it a foot through the air before the comforting pull of the force held onto her. As her naked body was gently guided down towards the mattress once more she let her eyes open, and through the blurry haze of post-orgasmic bliss she saw both Ahsoka and Barriss holding out their hands, sharing control of the force as they guided her to safety. So natural and in tune was their control that they didn’t even need to look; their faces otherwise occupied as they kissed in a messy and delightful spread. Sharing the flavor of Riyo’s two holes was a warm delight for both of them, and as the senator’s body finally pressed into the comfortable embrace of the bed they pulled their lips apart to both stare down at her.

“Do you like it?” Ahsoka smiled wide, finally speaking in a fashion other than desperate moans. Her tiny orange body drifted over towards Riyo to embrace her, squeezing their frames together and giving her a little kiss on the cheek. “Are you having fun, Riyo?”

“Y...Yes...I...more than ever.” The senator was caught mostly speechless at the question, as if she didn’t understand how anyone could not enjoy an evening shared between the two Jedi. She let one of her hands graze down a montral of the Togruta, down to finger gently across a leku. The aroused shudder that passed over Ahsoka was tangible, the sensitive head-tail quivering from the touch. Riyo just beamed, and with a glowing, light purple hue to her cheeks, drew in close to press a whispering kiss against Ahsoka’s tender lips. “...I don’t want the night to end.”

“We can still make the most of it before it does.” Barriss was the one to interrupt, and as her voice flowed into the room Riyo looked up, seeing her standing just beside the bed. She was still wearing the thick toy attached to her waist that she had been using to claim the Togruta, and though the nectar across it had long-since faded it was eagerly awaiting the arrival of more. As Riyo took in the sight of the shapely, green-skinned woman she noticed something else was held in her hand, and as soon as Riyo saw it her throat went a little tight at the revelation. Another toy, identical to the one she was wearing. The only question was which of the remaining two women would wear it, and which of them would be shared between them.

The answer came as Ahsoka beamed, kissing her blue friend once more before slipping to the side. She knelt down and watched as Barriss drew near, advancing on Riyo as she moved to loop the toy around her ankles, pulling it slowly up. Given no say in the decision, Riyo was left merely whimpering and gasping as Barriss dressed her in the strap-on, her motions fluid and confident and her smirk playing wonders with the senator’s desires. In a swift motion Riyo had been equipped with the unique presence of a toy sticking straight from her lap, and her cheeks tinted as she moved a hand down, positioning it idly from side to side.

“Oh, it...ohh…” Her voice was filled with gentle realization, her cheeks tinting anew as she experienced it. “I didn’t know that it...that it rubbed…” She started to see why it was an enjoyable toy for both participants as she felt the pressure and suction of the toy against her folds, a steady pulse that would only become far more sensual when the toy was in an appropriate hole. She bit down on her bottom lip, and after gazing up at Ahsoka and Barriss the senator drew in a deep and aroused breath. With her and the Mirialan both wearing toys, that meant that a certain Togruta would be sandwiched between them. And in that moment, Ahsoka looked rather enthusiastic about it.

“I can’t wait!” She was abrupt and obvious with her smile, a dark orange hue coloring her cheeks as she drew near. She took ahold of the length of both toys, squeezing the strong rubberized grip and tugging idly at the them both. Excitement was abound in her eyes as she gazed from Riyo to Barriss, and then down to the two members that would soon be sharing her. “Can we start? Are you both ready? Riyo, do you need some time to catch your breath?” After all, she had almost fallen from the bed were it not for the protection of her bodyguards.

“I’m...feeling rather refreshed, actually.” Riyo beamed, and licked her lips as she watched her friend tremble in excitement. She gazed up at Barriss with a similar grin, her eyes shining as she broke out of her timid shell, perfectly declaring exactly what she desired. “Barriss? May I make love to your partner?”

“Our partner.” Barriss correctly her simply, but said nothing more beyond the statement, and Riyo was far too excited to analyze it. “But yes, you may.”

 

It was mere moments later that Ahsoka Tano’s gasps filled the air between them, each one accenting the push of Riyo’s hips. To start the three exploring with the two toys between them Barriss had decided that Riyo should claim Ahsoka for a little bit by herself, to teach her hips how to move and get used to how it felt wearing one of them. As a result, Ahsoka now laid on her back with her orange legs in the air, and Riyo knelt just before her, the toy deep inside of her slit. Each press of the blue woman’s hips brought another squeak from Ahsoka as the toy plunged down to the hilt within her depths, and each press made the orange girl’s breasts bounce in a delightful hop.

“You’re doing wonderful. Keep at it...that’s it.” Barriss had found the perfect place to coach the senator, squeezed behind her with her arms drawn tight around her waist. She kept herself firmly in place, clinging to Riyo’s bare back and sharing her warmth and her strength with the other woman. Her own toy had been forced to lay flat just underneath Riyo’s body, and though from time to time the senator could feel the shaft squeeze against her nethers or her rear, there was no threat of it accidentally slipping inside. Still, she savored the warmth and intimacy of Barriss squeezed against her, the woman’s presence making her first ever claiming of another all the more delightful.

And Riyo’s was truly savoring it. Every thrust brought a new wash of pleasure through her, and each time she saw Ahsoka’s lips contort into a wider smile it made the young woman swell with happiness. It wasn’t just her own pleasure that she relished in but that of Ahsoka Tano’s, and it filled Riyo with glee to see her dear friend so happy with each and every thrust. By the time she got the hang of it and was claiming Ahsoka deeper and deeper, she was fully prepared to spend the rest of the evening just like that. Inside of Ahsoka, embraced by Barriss, and feeling loved by both.

It would’ve been a fine way to end the evening, but it was hardly what Barriss had in mind. The Mirialan kissed idly at the back of Riyo’s neck, her hands beginning to explore the blue-skinned woman as she started to slow her momentum. She pulled back on Riyo as her hands swept over her shoulders and across her breasts, finally down to where she wore that wonderful toy. After holding it by the base she pulled its thick length free, and after letting it rest atop Ahsoka’s exposed hood she finally gave a whisper to the whimpering Riyo. After all, she owed her an explanation for putting an end to all of her fun.

“I think it’s time we show Ahsoka how much we both love her, Riyo.” Barriss whispered, smiling as she continued to nibble against the blue-skinned woman’s throat. “Will you help me do that?”

“...nnnm...I’d do...anything.” Riyo nodded, her sex still alive with desire, her passions still raging from the past several moments of lust. Barriss grinned at that announcement and she gently scooped the blue-skinned woman against her, tugging her down to the side as she started to move around. With confidence in every last gesture Barriss Offee laid flat on the bed once more, letting the toy stand straight up, ready to be mounted and claimed. Ahsoka, who had been watching the exchange with a racing heart and a wet slit, knew exactly what was to come next. She was quick to follow Barriss’ lead, slipping up onto her knees and crawling to her lover, taking ahold of the toy by the very base. Before she let herself sink down on it; however, she gazed over her shoulder and smiled at Riyo warmly.

“Be gentle on me back there.” She giggled, gesturing to her tight, orange rear. “And hurry up!”

Riyo swallowed, her throat tightening as she realized just what her role in it all would be. As she watched Ahsoka slide down onto that thick length, claiming it within her warm, wet entrance, her eyes followed the gentle bounce of the Togruta’s rear. Barriss and Ahsoka weren’t exactly waiting for her; from the second that one Jedi rode the other the two were already in motion, and Ahsoka was bouncing eagerly up and down on that toy as she gazed into Barriss’ eyes. Her tiny breasts were riding along with each thrust and her hands had lowered to hold onto Barriss’ fuller orbs, squeezing them fondly as the two lovers stared deeply at the other. It was very clear to Riyo then that if she wanted to join she had to be bold, she had to take a stand, ands he had to put herself in the fray. They had spent plenty of time teaching her the finer nuances of lust and sex, and it was her turn to claim it for herself.

“O...ohhh…!” Ahsoka’s cheeks were a bright orange as she felt the toy squeeze into her rear, her tight opening claiming it inch by inch. The weight and presence of it only made her slit squeeze tighter on the toy already inside of her, the addition of the new hole being filled making the grip of both even more fierce. Her orange frame was sandwiched between delightful walls of green and blue, and as the pink pigtails from Riyo Chuchi finally loomed down dangling near Ahsoka’s montrals their joining was finally complete. Riyo had pushed her new toy deep inside of Ahsoka’s rear, spearing the sweet young woman from the opposite angle of Barriss. Filled in both holes and feeling enormously loved, Ahsoka could only let herself go to her desires.

The three women then set themselves into motion with Barriss and Riyo calling the shots of their pace. The rolling of their hips was slow and gentle at first but soon started to take a quicker pace, as the passions between all three women started to flare and the evening continued to march on. Kisses were shared wherever they could be given between the three, be it on bare, sweat-licked shoulder, the corner of a pair of moaning lips, on the black dots of a facial tattoo, or the elegant slope of a montral or leku. No bit of flesh was save from the shared kisses of the three women, just as no part of Ahsoka was left anything short of being overwhelmed by the moment. With her two holes both perfectly claimed by her two favorite women, the Togruta woman was helpless to do anything but relish in the gift she had been given.

And for Riyo, the evening could last forever for all she cared. Each squeeze of her hips to bounce them against the Togruta’s orange rear drew a new wave of joy from her, and as she and the two made slow, sweet love together her mind spun with so many wonderful things. The swift appreciation that was the loss of her virginity had only briefly crossed her mind, and though there was excitement to be had in giving it to Ahsoka and Barriss it was almost a whisper of a thought compared to the taboo of their situation. Two Jedi. One senator. All three naked, sweat-licked, and utterly compromised. Even if an aide or dignitary burst into the room in that instant Riyo doubted she’d be able to pull away, knowing that in that moment she was as fulfilled and happy as she had ever been. The scent of sex that filled the room was intoxicating and the taste of her two lovers underneath each kiss was nothing short of addicting. Each slap of flesh brought forth another cry of joy from her, and her arms strained to keep not just Ahsoka but Barriss close as well. She didn’t want it to end, and she claimed Ahsoka so passionately and desperately it was as if the very moment depended on it. Like if she paused even for an instant it would all suddenly vanish, and the night would be stolen from her.

When orgasms came to the three women they didn’t come in furious bursts or sudden spasms, but rather the slow and steady pulsing of warm joy washing over each. It was hard to tell when one began or one ended as the three continued to make love, and though the two toys remained deep inside of Ahsoka the entire time no single woman was left out of the fun. By far Ahsoka’s climaxes were the most noticeable between them; usually marked with tight muscles or lips bit between her teeth, and once even a low and long moan that lasted for nearly thirty straight seconds. Her orgasms were noticeable and sensual, and easy to pick up on the various times they happened through the next half hour. Between Barriss and Riyo it was less obvious, but not to the women themselves. Warm washes of joy came across each of them in turn several times as they continued, and no matter how sensitive or tired they became after each they continued to push on. So long as Ahsoka’s holes still desperately needed filling they would be there to do that job for a friend, and they were rewarded by the steady streak of peaks creeping across their flesh. Just as their kisses continued to be shared between all three in a curious arrangement, so too did their constant melodies of wet, joyful bliss.

And by the very end the three laid naked together, with Riyo claiming the spot in the middle as their honored guest. She laid flat on her back with both Barriss and Ahsoka sandwiching her yet again, this time with arms wrapped around her waist and heads laying against her chest. Though she was easily the most fragile of the three women she delighted in being trapped underneath them, and long after sleep had overtaken both Ahsoka and Barriss, Riyo continued to savor the evening. Whether it was drawing deep the scent of black Mirialan hair or letting her cheek brush past the smooth slope of a montral, the young senator simply relished the atmosphere of the evening. With both Jedi dozing contently on her chest, she was left with only one regret. One thing that would ache at her well into the morning.

The fact that their fun would end when the sun came up, and her friends returned to Coruscant. 

 

It was well into the next day that Riyo Chuchi had returned to her office, finally back safe and sound after a shuttle brought her and her bodyguards to safety. Though nothing had been said between the three women it was through no fault of their own desires so much as the constant pressure from outside sources, from the accountants knocking on their door to wake up the Jedi to the dignitaries in a tizzy because the senator wouldn’t open her door. Between covering up their activities of the past night and getting ready to leave the moon none of the women had a chance to talk, and though the night had been glorious and long the morning had already been a bit disheartening.

Riyo sat in her office that afternoon, back in the attire of her position. Uncomfortable hair buns and an elegant robe, complete with all the itchiness and irritation that she had come to expect. From the window of her office she could see a Republic transport land, and she knew that before too long it would be time to bid farewell. Just before she had it in mind to rise up and see her friends off; however, a knock on her door filled the room.

“Enter.” Came the senator’s voice, stern and irritated. For a split second she thought it would be some dignitary that would slow her down, possibly even prevent her from saying farewell to her friends. She was pleasantly surprised when the two women that stepped inside were the Jedi themselves, and that they had arrived without any escorts. Barriss closed the door behind them as the two stepped up, and as Riyo rose from her chair the three women met in the center of her ornate office. Standing there facing each other, Riyo could already feel her heart racing, excitement lining her skin just as an ache started to build within her. The shadow of the Republic transport outside was a grim reminder that her friends were there to say goodbye, and that the past night may never occur again.

“Our transport is here, senator, but we insisted we have time to say goodbye, first.” Barriss nodded simply, stepping up as she confirmed her friend and lover’s suspicions. What she said next; however, Riyo had not expected. “Though before we do, Ahsoka has something she would like to ask you. As do I.” The smile on Ahsoka’s face wasn’t just undeniable; it was infections. Riyo couldn’t help but blush a faint purple at the sight, and she tilted her head as she looked to her dear, dear friend.

“Anything you like, Ahsoka.” She smiled fondly, gesturing towards her. Her words would be etched half from the professionalism of a senator, and half from the intimate friend that she had become with the Togruta. “As a Jedi of the Order you’ve searched my people well, and as my...personal friend you have always been able to speak freely.”

“Thank you, senator.” Ahsoka bowed with a smile, before stepping up to her friend. She moved her hands out and took one of Riyo’s in her own, her fingers passing over the silken glove of the other woman and bringing her hand firmly squeezed between her grip. Her voice was gentle and sweet, her eyes kind as she spoke. “...we just wanted to let you know that last night? It wasn’t just fun for us. You probably know by now that Barriss and I...we…” She gazed over her shoulder, blushing a bit. “...we’re something that’s forbidden by the Order. We’re involved. We’re committed. But that...that commitment doesn’t have to be only between two.”

Riyo’s eyes opened a bit, and she could feel her hand trembling within Ahsoka’s grip. Her head tilted and she looked at the two women with her purple blush rising anew, her voice quiet and curious as she pressed her for more information.

“A...Ahsoka, what are you saying?” She asked, her heart starting to race once more. “Are you...asking…”

“Distance will be an issue, but we both care for you.” Ahsoka smiled gently, and leaned in close enough to press a kiss against Riyo’s cheek. Her forehead then leaned in, and she brushed it fondly across Riyo’s own, affectionately nudging her friend. “We wouldn’t of let you join if we didn’t. I’m asking...if you’ll be ours. And if we can be yours, too.”

“It’ll be tricky, but if every night is like the last it’ll be worth the effort.” Barriss spoke up a she advanced, moving to slip an arm around Ahsoka. She gave her new lover a kind smile, her green features once more half-hidden underneath the shadow of a Jedi’s hood. “Will you join us, senator?”

Riyo had no answer other than to embrace both women. Her arms pulled around the shoulders of each and she squeezed her bodies between them, drawing forth amused noises from each. The senator’s arms tightened as hard as she could force them as she buried herself in between Barriss’ hood and Ahsoka’s montrals, whispering in a mess of delighted glee as she felt her body trembling within the uncomfortable senator’s robes.

“Yes, yes, absolutely!” It was an obvious answer by any estimation, and she was so happy in saying it that she could feel the start of tears collect in the corners of her eyes. It was something she had desperately wanted, to be loved and treated sensually, to be given affection for something other than her position. And after last night, she’d have to be mad to turn it down regardless of the danger. As she held them both the two Jedi squeezed her back in return, though it was Ahsoka’s hand that started to explore. From a comfortable position on Riyo’s back it started to drift down a few inches, until the senator could firmly feel an orange hand gripping her rear through the fabric of her robe.

“Barriss, would you contact the transport and let them know we’ll be a bit longer?” She asked, her cheeks dark as she whispered to just one of the women she loved. “We...we need to celebrate.”

“Of course.” Barriss smiled, and peeled herself away from the trio. As she pulled for her communicator her eyes flickered over the remaining two, watching as Ahsoka pulled Riyo down for a deep and intimate kiss, right there in her office. It was the last place in the galaxy that was safe for the three to engage in their affair, but Riyo had long since stopped caring about such things.

After all, she did so very much for her people...it was her turn to finally share in that joy.

 

The End.


End file.
